The Joke
by Sunshine Grrl
Summary: Brennan, Jesse and Shalimar decide to play a joke on Emma when things get slightly out of hand... Warning this contains ES slash COMPLETE :)
1. Default Chapter

"Come on, it would be funny!" Brennan said with a sparkle in his eyes. Jesse and Shalimar just looked at each other with hesitance. They are all used to playing jokes on each other but this was a joke against Emma. Yes Emma was a big girl and could handle things on her own but she was the youngest out of the group and they were used to protecting from everything.

"Shal, I have to admit, it is kinda funny ." Jesse said with a big grin on his face. Emma was a fun-loving girl thought Shalimar. Maybe the boys were right, it is just a harmless joke, right? Emma loved playing jokes on people so what was the big deal if the tables were turned....

Shalimar sighed heavily and said that she was in on it. "Yes!" Brennan cheered as he and Jesse high fived each other. "Okay, this is how it's going to go, everytime you talk to Emma you have to concentrate really hard on on a certain feeling."

"And what feeling is that, Brennan?" Jesse asked with mischevious smirk.

Brennan's grin turned into an ear to ear smile as he said, "Love, lust or passion whatever you wanna call it."

Shalimar shot up from the table, "No way guys, come on....seriously this is lame, I'm out."

"Just hear him out Shal, please?"

"Look, we all know Emma doesn't read our emotions all the time, but you have to admit that it happens anyway, it's hard to control something like that every second of everyday, so lets just have a little fun. It would be funny to see her blush and how she reacts to our thoughts for the couple of days. And maybe we could find out once and for all who she likes better, me or Jesse." Brennan broke out in laughter after his speech.

"Well you know it's me, I mean come on Brennan, I am better looking..." Jesse said standing up and placing his hands on his hips to pose like a model. Brennan just rolled his eyes at his friend.

Shalimar was strangely quiet and she pondered this in her mind. It would be kinda fun to see Emma's reaction to all this. To see the redheaded empath blush at every remark and look that she, Brennan and Jesse would give her. She always thought Emma was cute when she was flustered. And it's not like this is her idea, no matter what happened she could always blame Brennan, he started it... "Okay, so when do we start?"

Brennan raised an eyebrow, "See Jess, I knew Shal would come around."

----------------

The next morning Emma woke up and needed her morning fix of coffee, coffee and more coffee. She padded down the hallway and into the kitchen while trying to rub her sleepy eyes awake. As soon as she stepped into the room she was hit with several waves of passion. Her eyes shot open to stare at Brennan and Jesse smiling at her.

"Good Morning Emma!" they sang in unison with big smiles on their faces.

Emma stood and blinked a couple of times trying to control the redness burning in her cheeks. Her skin was getting warm and a tingling sensation flowed over her body. She swallowed hard, and managed to say, "Morning." She quickly looked away from the boys and headed straight for the coffee pot. She could feel the boys stares burning into the back of her head. Her mind was swirling with feelings of love, lust, passion and hunger. She pulled her favorite mug out from the cabinet and picked up the warm coffee pot. She stopped just before she was about to pour herself a cup and thought with amusement that she was awake now, thanks to the boys, and for once in her life she didn't need coffee to get her up and about in the morning.

The boys watched her put the pot down. "No coffee this morning Em?" Jesse teased.

Emma whirled around and stared directly into his eyes. "No, this morning I am surprisingly wide awake."

"You do look wide awake Emma, you are actually glowing this morning. Do you feel  
okay?" Brennan asked with a look of mocked concern.

Emma's mind was racing. What is going on here? There is no way that Brennan and Jesse could feel this way about her. She has never felt that kind of feelings from them before. And what was she doing reading her friends? Well she wasn't exactly reading them but their emotions were so strong she couldn't help it. Not wanting to let the boys know that she could feel them she mumbled that she had to go and shower.

As soon as Emma left Brennan and Jesse laughed out loud at the great performance they gave. Brennan was the first to calm down and say, "I have to say that this is going to be better than I expected. Did you see how bright red her face got?"

"Oh yeah! This is going to be great, and it is pretty easy to projects thoughts like that, she is a beautiful girl even in the morning!

"You said it Jess. Lets just hope Shalimar keeps it up."

"I don't think that will be a problem, you see the way that they look at each other anyway. I think that there is an attraction there whether they admit it or not."

Brennan rolled his eyes, "Just because you want there to be an attraction doesn't mean there actually is one."

Laughter again filled the kitchen and spilled out into the hallway.

----------------

Emma stood in the shower letting the warm water hit her square in the face. She couldn't stop replaying what just happened over and over again. Normally she blocks out her friends emotions really well. She would never want to invade their privacy on purpose but they were so strong. Was this for real? Did Brennan and Jesse truly feel that way? It was flattering, sure, but Emma didn't think of the guys in that way. She loved the boys very much but in a brotherly sisterly way not the way that they were feeling towards her. She turned off the shower and toweled dry. She wrapped the fuzzy towel around her and walked out of the bathroom. Hoping that Shalimar was awake and could talk Emma walked to the outside of her door and knocked. "Shal? You awake?"

Emma tapped on the door again and slowly pushed it open. She looked at the peaceful blonde stir in bed. She is so beautiful thought Emma. Blonde tendrils covered Shalimar's face. Emma carefully brushed the locks off her face so she could see the ferals flawless face. Shalimar awoke to the soft touch. Smiling up at the redheads beaming face she said, "You're awake early, what did you have 3 cups of coffee or something?" Emma smiled bigger and giggled, "If you only knew about my morning Shal." Emma sat down at the end of the bed.

Suddenly all of Shalimar's thoughts went back to the conversation with the boys yesterday. Now or never she thought.

"Oh Yeah? Well my don't you tell me about it." She said in her most seductive tone she could manage at the early hour. She looked at Emma who started to slowly blush. Shalimar realized that Emma was still in her towel and that she was still a little wet. She could see sprinkles of water on the tall womans shoulders. Shalimar eyed the psionic up and down and lightly licked her lips. Emma stood up and looked wide eyed into the feral's brown eyes. Her bright blue eyes were bright with amazement noted Shalimar. She has really alluring eyes she thought.

"I...uh..you see....it ...well...I have to g-go." Emma backed up out of the room and closed the door. She ran the 10 feet into her own room and shut the door. As soon as the door was shut she leaned against it for support. Now that was different. Was it just her or was her whole team hyped up on sex right now? Emma was still blushing at the feeling she got from Shalimar. Why did it make her feel so warm and fuzzy inside? It felt good when the boys were sending her those thoughts but when Shalimar did it, it felt different. It felt stronger, warmer and it got her a little bit excited herself. This is crazy! There is no way that Shalimar has a crush on me she thought. Well maybe just this once she would allow herself to read her friends to get to the bottom of this.

Shalimar sat up in bed and kicked her toned legs over the edge. See that wasn't so hard was it she thought. Surprisingly she didn't have to think too far out there, Emma looked beautiful wrapped up her in fluffy pink towel still a little wet from her shower. She has never noticed her eyes ever shining so bright before. Anyone would be lucky to have a girl like Emma, she's tall, slender, has a pretty face, big blue eyes and a sweet smile that could make anyone melt. Wait a second, what was she thinking? She was supposed to be pretending about those feelings for her best friend not be seriously considering them. She shook her head and hopped off the bed and walked towards the kitchen thinking it will be an interesting couple of days after all.

------------

End of Chapter 1

This is my first one so let me know if it sucks the big one! :)


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day went along quickly. The boys busied themselves by goofing off and playing some basketball, Shalimar worked out in the Dojo and Emma meditated to somewhat "clear" her head. With dinner time around teh corner Brennan had another idea. He and Jesse made a nice dinner for everyone to help set a more romantic mood to further play with Emma's emotions.

Jesse ran into the hallway and yelled for Emma and Shalimar to come to dinner. Shalimar made it into the kitchen first and sat down. After training all day it felt good to finally sit. She noticed that Jesse and Brennen had dressed up and were looking good. She felt slightly jealous because her hair was disheveled and she was in a black tank top and training pants. It wasn't fair that Brennan and Jesse were trying to show off to Emma. If Jesse and Brennan were taking this prank that seriously then she should too. Shalimar got up and ran to her room to do some damage control to herself so Emma would think she was cute too. Moments after Shalimar left psionic walked in. Both the boys turned and smiled at her. Emma smiled back and sat down.

"So what's for dinner boys?"

Jesse walked over and placed his hands on Emma's slender shoulders. Emma could feel the heat from his hands warming her entire body. Jesse could feel Emma stiffen under his hands and it was all he could do concentrate on thinking dirty thoughts of Emma and not laugh out loud at how the plan was working.

"Brennan, Shal, and I wanted to make you a nice dinner, you usually do the cooking so tonight is for you Em."

Emma tried to block what she was feeling. "Thanks guys, I appreciate the offer, but where's Shal?"

"Right here." Shalimar purred as she slyly walked into the room with a tight black leather tank top and matching pants. She sat down across from Emma so she could stare right into her eyes. Shalimar was never one to back down from competition and she usually got what she wanted.

Emma took a deep breath and thought, okay just relax, this is just a game. Let's just see how far any of them are willing to take it. Brennan brought the plates of food to the table and they all sat down and began to eat. Emma just stared at her plate unable to eat with the stir of emotions around her. She could feel her skin flush and her body was beginning to tingle all over. She looked up to see Jesse and Brennan scarfing down their food. Well at least they still have their appetites she thought. She then glanced across to Shalimar who was staring directly at her. Emma's breath slipped away at the sight of Shalimar's flawless face. Shalimar was giving Emma her best "I want you right now face". Emma could feel the love and passion radiating from Shalimar. The empath's face turned a crimson red.

"Em, you're blushing," Shalimar coyly cooed.

Not wanting to shy away like usual, Emma kept her eyes on the feral and said, "I feel kinda hot."

Jesse and Brennan immediately stopped shoveling food in their mouths and looked at Shalimar and then looked at Emma. It appeared that the two girls were in a staring contest. Jesse looked at Brennan and shrugged his shoulders. Brennan motioned to Jesse that they should leave the girls alone. They boys scrambled to their feet and darted out of the room.

"Man, I thought this was just a fun prank to pull on Emma but I think Shal is taking it very seriously."

"No kidding, Jess. I am not a psionic but even I could feel the tension in there."

"I told you there was a connection between them, when will you ever listen to me?" smiled Jesse.

"Well there is certainly one now." Brennan grinned and punched Jesse in the shoulder, "Come on let's see what Adam is up to."

Back in the kitchen Emma and Shalimar were still staring at each other. Shalimar let her eyes slowly slide down Emma's body. It was supposed to be a joke she thought but she was genuinely excited by the redheaded beauty. Emma cleared her throat and said teasingly, "Uh Shal? Shal? My eyes are up here." Shalimar quickly moved her eyes back up to Emma's face. This time it was the feral who blushed. Emma slowly stood up from the table keeping her blue eyes locked on the blonde in front of her. With one hand gliding across the table cloth she slowly made her way towards Shalimar. The empath extended her hand for Shalimar to grab. Shalimar took the warm hand in hers as she began to stand up. The feral's eyes flashed yellow before returning to their natural brown color. With their fingers intertwined in one hand Shalimar used her free hand to lightly brush Emma's cheek. "You are so beautiful," the feral breathed.

Emma smiled and replied, "I thought this was supposed to be a practical joke?"

Shalimar's face dropped. "I...ah...it was...but....I."

"Oh really, is that so." Emma smiled and pulled Shalimar closer to her so that their bodies were touching ever so slightly. Emma could feel Shalimar's body shake at closeness.

Shalimar was not used to Emma's boldness. Emma was the shy and cute one and Shalimar was the stronger more aggressive one, not that she was complaining with what the empath was doing.

"It was supposed to be a funny joke, honest....but I don't think this is the case now. I am really attracted to you. I may not be able to feel things the way you do but I think you feel the same way about me right now."

Shalimar waited for a reaction from Emma, trying to read her face. Emma's smile widened as she nervously licked her lips. She leaned in and barely brushed her lips against the ferals. Shalimar responded by wrapping her arms around Emma's neck to bring her deeper into the kiss. The initial touching of the lips alone brought out even more desire in the two girls.

Shalimar broke the kiss and pulled back. Breathing heavy she said, "Em, if you don't want to do this we need to stop now." Her eyes flashed yellow again in the dim light of the kitchen. "I don't know if I can stop if we go any further, I want you to be sure."

Emma backed up out of the feral's grasp. Without saying a word she crossed her arms over the bottom of her tank top and pulled the shirt up over her head and dropped it to the floor. She could hear a gasp come from the blonde on front of her. The psionic then unzipped her skirt and let it drop to the floor. Wearing nothing but lacy blue panties that matched her eyes she stood in front of Shalimar showing her the answer. The ferals eyes gleamed yellow and stayed that way as she quickly scooped up the practicaly naked woman. A small giggle escaped from Emma as she let her lips graze the ferals ear and whispered, "Where are you taking me?"

The feel of Emma's hot breath and soft lips on her ear made her swallow hard. "My room now."


	3. Chapter 3

The second Shalimar had Emma in her bed room she kicked the door shut and put Emma down. The empath shoved the feral's back up against the door and pushed her body against hers. Emma hungrily kissed her on the mouth. She gently slid her tongue across Shalimar's bottom lip. Shalimar couldn't resist herself any longer and opened her mouth to meet Emma's tongue with hers. The touch of Emma's soft tongue with hers was filling Shalimar with such desire that she had no idea even existed. She wrapped her arms around Emma's neck as they contined to kiss. Emma responded by pushing herself harder into the feral. Soft moans of pleasure escaped both the girls mouths as their tongues continued their dance. The psionic lifted her leg and slowly pushed her thigh higher and higher in between Shalimar's legs. Once she reached the right spot she lightly applied pressure and kept a steady pattern of rubbing. Shalimar broke away from the kiss gasping, arched her back and tilted her head up. The empath took the shudder as a very positive sign.

"I see that I'm doing everything right so far," Emma said teasingly.

"MMMmmmm," was the only response the feral was capable of making.

Emma continued rocking her thigh into the feral with more pressure while she began kissing her collarbone. Shalimar bit her bottom lip in order to try to keep quiet. Emma's mouth moved closer to Shalimar's pulse point and when she reached the right spot lightly nipped at it. She let out a playful growl as she did this and it brought Shalimar back into reality. She grabbed Emma by the face and brought her mouth up to meet hers. "I want you right now Emma DeLauro." She carefully walked Emma backwards and onto her bed without breaking eye contact. Shalimar took off her clothes in record time. The empath looked her up and down, she couldn't believe how perfect her body was. She looked back up to Shalimar's yellow glowing eyes.

"You are perfect," Emma said breathlessly.

"You would be too if you were completely naked," Shalimar said seductively. She then pounced on top of the empath and pulled her underwear off. "Much better."

Shalimar then laid on top of Emma and kissed her. As they kissed Shalimar started grinding her body into Emma's. Emma moaned in response and started pushing her body into Shalimar's. Their bodies soon were moving together in a perfect rhythm. Shalimar ran her hand over one of Emma's breasts using her thumb to tease her hard nipple. The empath moaned with delight. She slid her hand lower and lower down the psionic's stomach. As she ran her hand over Emma's clit, the empath's breathing quickened. Seeing that Emma was close to the edge Shalimar pushed two fingers inside her. Emma rocked her body in rhythm to the strokes. Her entire body was swirling with such passion that she has never felt before. Just as she was about to lose it she grabbed the feral's face and lost control. Shalimar's eyes glowed even brighter as she looked at Emma and realized what was happening. She felt all of the empaths feelings and came as well. Both gasping for breath Shalimar was the first to speak, "Wow....how did... how did you do that?"

"I...I'm sorry...I couldn't help it, what you were doing was making me explode and I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry I didn't mean to give you my feelings," Emma stammered out somewhat embarrassed.

"Are you kidding me? You better do that EVERYTIME! That was...absolutely amazing." She raised an eyebrow, "Damn, I'm that good, huh?" She gave Emma a quick kiss on the lips and then flashed a huge smile. Emma giggled and said slowly, "Oh Yeah." She wrapped her arms around the feral as Shalimar snuggled in on top of her. She nuzzled Emma's neck and began to purr. The empath could feel the vibrations from the purring and wrapped her arms even tighter.

"You need to play jokes on me like this more often," Emma said playfully.

"No more jokes, this is the real deal." She kissed Emma's lips ever so softly and nuzzled her face back to Emma's neck. They drifted off to sleep in each other arms that night, and pretty much every night after that.

The End!

I have to give a huge holla to Huntress2004 and jo-ey1980, thank you very much for your reviews it motivated me write more :) I will accept your opinions and criticism anytime! PEACE!

Sunshine Grrl ;)


End file.
